David Sirtis
| cityofbirth = Lincolnwood, Illinois | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = CGC Red Stars | clubnumber = 3 | youthyears = 2003-2005 | youthclubs = DePaul Blue Demons | years = 2006-2011 2011-2012 2012-2018 2018-2019 2019- | clubs = CGC Red Stars Eventide Independence RivalSport CGC Red Stars | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2008-2017 | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}David Konstantinos Sirtis (born February 23, 1984) is an American-born Gregorian footballer of Greek descent who plays as a defender for CGC Red Stars in League C. He is in his second stint with Red Stars, having previously played five seasons at the club from 2006 to 2011. He has also played for Eventide, Independence and RivalSport, and represented the St. Gregory national team between 2008 and 2017. Early life Sirtis was born in Lincolnwood, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago, to Greek parents. At age 11, he moved with his family to Port Charlotte. Sirtis described his household as "soccer crazy" growing up. His parents hailed from Athens and were passionate Olympiacos fans, and he recalls receiving a jersey of that club for Christmas one year as a child. College career Sirtis returned to Chicago after finishing high school to attend DePaul University, where he played for the Blue Demons while completing his degree in three years. He declared for, but was not selected in, the 2006 MLS SuperDraft and thus became a free agent. After being passed over by his hometown Chicago Fire, he returned to St. Gregory. Club career CGC Red Stars Sirtis arrived back in Port Charlotte and was able to secure a professional contract with local club CGC Red Stars. Eventide Sirtis joined Eventide in the summer of 2011. He played just one season with the club, 2011-12, in which the Tides finished 4th in League B, securing a playoff position. They fell to Helena United in the first playoff round, however, and fell short of their goal of being promoted to League A. Independence Sirtis' performances with Eventide in 2011-12 had attracted the attention of several League A clubs including Banks City, FC Chapman and Winston Beach. However, Independence swooped to sign him on July 16, 2012. RivalSport Sirtis signed a one-year deal with RivalSport on July 11, 2018. Return to Red Stars After leaving RivalSport, Sirtis returned to his former club, CGC Red Stars, on July 1, 2019. He signed a one-year contract with the intent to retire after the 2019-20 League C season. Personal life Sirtis considers Chicago his hometown and lives there in the off-season with his wife, Bonita ("Bonnie", née Coronel) and their two sons, Alexander and Peter. He is a fan of several Chicago-area teams including the Cubs, Bears and Bulls. Category:Player pages Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:Independence F.C. players Category:Eventide F.C. players Category:CGC Red Stars F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Port Charlotte Category:People from the United States